


hey tsukki you're so fine

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Tsukiyama - Freeform, all i write are fics abt confessing ur crush, dude - Freeform, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: yamaguchi wants to tell tsukishima something but doesn't have the courage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> TWO 'I LIKE YOU' FICS IN THIS SMALL TIME PERIOD????//? WOWOWOOWOWOW OH YMHOOFOODOD
> 
> i hope u like this. i started watching haikyuu a couple weeks ago (im not fully caught up no spoilers past season 2 episode 10 or smth pls thanks).
> 
> i have become tsukiyama tr a sh ! also kagehina and i sorta ship hinata with kenma tbh oh ym god i love kenma OH MY GFOD
> 
> im getting carried away. im sorry!
> 
> regardless, this might be bad. like, really bad. im not that great at writing (hence all my text fics) and i dont feel like editing this. 
> 
> also the concept is boring im sO SORRY FUKC
> 
> does anybody even read my notes
> 
> k bye enjoy thanks (comments and kudos are very much appreciated)

"hey, tsukki?"  
  
tsukishima looked over towards yamaguchi. he tilted his head to the side in acknowledgement as the volleyball in his hand halted.  
  
yamaguchi's eyes casted downwards, the nervousness building up inside of him. he had thought this'd be easy-- tell him, feel better, all done-- but he realized it wouldn't go like that. tsukishima watched as his friend swiped his tongue across his bottom lip, then tugged it into his mouth. he looked back up.

"i.. wanted to tell you something," yamaguchi said. he forced himself to meet tsukishima's eyes and he felt a slight blush gracing his freckle-covered face. the urge to look back down at his hands was overwhelming as the blonde's eyes were staring strongly into his. you could hear the quiet  _click, click, click_ of yamaguchi picking at his fingernails.

"what is it?" tsukishima asked.

 _i can't do this,_ the brunette thought, _this will end badly. he won't want to be my friend anymore._

"i.. um... i like your shirt." yamaguchi's voice cracked and he blushed deeper, successfully keeping back the tears of humiliation that were threatening to spill.

tsukishima chuckled softly and shook his head. "thanks."

yamaguchi smiled as his friend turned his head to look at the field in front of them. he couldn't help but stare.

"yama?" 

the younger nodded as he replied, "yes?"  
  
tsukishima turned to yamaguchi. "don't think i don't know."

he smirked as he saw yamaguchi furrow his brows and blink wildly, speechless. he finally managed to get out a quiet, "what?"

tsukishima reached out a hand and gently cupped the side of his friend's face. he could feel yamaguchi slightly trembling as he whined, "tsukki..."   
  
the brunette nuzzled into tsukishima's hand and smiled, his nerves fading subsequently due to the comforting contact.

"yamaguchi, come closer," the older whispered as he gently guided yamaguchi's face to his.

and he then connected their lips in a soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> bonus bc i imagine yamaguchi would dive on in tbh
> 
> "yamaguchi."
> 
> "yes?"
> 
> "how do you know that thing with your tongue? that was extraordinary."
> 
> "i-i don't know.."
> 
> "do it again sometime."
> 
> "...yes, okay."


End file.
